A Path Along the Stars
by thewarblerette
Summary: Lieutentant Raina Amaryllis wasn't there when the newcomers Finn and Rey came along and helped the Resistance fight the good fight as the First Order tried to thwart their attack. The Lieutentant came back as everything died down, and offered to take care of the sleeping Finn because she has to know about the new people who can help the Resistance.
1. Days Since

It had been a three days since Rey and Chewbacca left to find Luke, and things among the Resistance base had settled back into the old routine. Poe and his flying crew were still fighting the First Orders' tie fighters, and Finn still hadn't woken up. He was still breathing, slightly better than when he got there, but still not awake.

The temporary nurse on duty, Raina, looked upon him as he slept. His face soft and still, his chest rising and falling gently.

"How is his condition, Amaryllis?" General Organa asked.

The chestnut-skinned woman looked over her shoulder from where she was standing over the boy. "He's still stable so far. It's peculiar how he won't wake up though. Finn seems like he would wake up any minute now, but he doesn't."

The General stood next to the Lieutenant, meeting at her shoulders because of how tall Raina was; she was 5'11, a stark contrast to Leia's 5'1.

"He's been through quite the series of events, Raina. His body has been through a lot of trauma. If he needs to rest, we should let him."

Amaryllis nodded. "Mmm..."

What proceeded after was a long silence that was only described as awkward because they were looking down at an unconscious person.

"Ya know," Leia finally spoke, "you didn't have to sign up to take care of him. Poe could've easily done it on his off time."

Raina gently smiled. "No, no. I know how we're short on medical staff because of the spike in First Order attacks. You know me, Leia, I'd be happy to help."

"You could be working on Recon missions."

Raina shook her head. "I'm fine here, General."

"Do some negotiations?"

Raina shook her head. Then, she exhaled heavily. "To be quite honest, I wanted to see what the hype was about. I was gone on that diplomatic issue you sent me on, so I didn't get to get into all of the excitement."

"Oh, Raina. Finn is just a good kid who got put on the wrong side of the fight. I hear he took control of Luke's lightsaber as well."

The younger woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Maybe he can become a jedi."

The General walked around to the room, getting a little snack Raina had lying around when she got hungry. "Poe has taken quite the liking to him as well, if you haven't noticed." She smirked.

Oh, I remember." Raina chuckled, getting a chair to sit down. "I found Poe giving me daggers when I told him I would be the person designated to look after Finn."

"Poe and I have become good friends, but something about Finn brought the protective side out of him. I think it's rather cute." Raina turned to General Organa. "Don't you think so, Leia?"

The old woman smiled at Raina. "Very. However, you'll have to excuse me, dear. I need to go over couple of things with the troops while looking over Han's funeral."

Raina furrowed her brows as Leia went to the door. "L-Leia...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. When you can, set out an announcement that his funeral will be in two days from now. Even if we can't have his body here with us, he'll be honored." Leia didn't turn around to look at the Lieutenant.

"Okay. I'll see you around, General."

"Likewise, Lieutenant." Leia soon went out the door. Her footsteps echoed among the halls and soon become one of the other many footsteps that followed in the corridor leading outside of the entrance of the infirmary.

Amaryllis turned back to the unconscious body of Finn, and looked outside the window, seeing the barracks across the base.

The Lieutenant took out her lightsaber and looked at it with fondness. She remembered when she finally finished it and the orange beam came out, emitting that sound she came to cherish.

Raina remembered how her mentor asked her what color she wanted to get from the caves and why. All she said was, "I want Orange. I like what it represents. The light and the Sun. I want to help people who can't see the light in them. I want to be that light for them, and in turn, maybe one day they'll find the light in themselves."

She pressed the button and the lightsaber came to life, the force between her and the lightsaber communicating on a level she couldn't comprehend yet. All she heard was a constant humming aside from when she swung it around.

Amaryllis looked at Finn once again and looked at the doorway.

"You'll be alright while I'm gone for a minute, right?" She asked the body of the boy laying before her.

Of course, she didn't get an answer.

With a gentle sigh, the Lieutenant got up and went to go make a somber announcement about Han's funeral.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, this might be a series because I need more Star Wars and more FINN IN MY LIFE AND I KNOW Y'ALL DO TOO SO I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS. Enjoy, lovelies and don't forget to favorite this story, give me feedback, and put me in your author alerts!


	2. He Rises

It was the day of Han's funeral and everybody was dreading it. The atmosphere throughout the day was somber and humorless. The usual banter between comrades as they went on various missions was stripped away. It was simply glum.

Everybody was in mourning.

Especially Leia.

Usually she had her strong demeanor holding her up, but now it was a mask to hide her grief for her husband. Raina saw that when she made the announcement, and now she could she see it more on the General's face as she saw her ordering people about.

Even though the woman was up in age, she had gotten more lines on her face as the hours progressed. The grief was far too much for her.

"Leia, let someone help you. You don't look well." The Lieutenant was on her way to talk to her squadron of troops when she saw Leia looking incredibly grim.

Organa shooed Raina away. "No, no Amaryllis. He is my husband. We are going to have his funeral." She wiped her tears as she murmured, "Even if we don't have a body to bury."

"I'll get someone to help you, alright? What do you need right now?"

"More flowers and musicians. Chewbacca being here wouldn't be a bad thing either."

"I'll get them for you," Raina reassured the woman. She tapped on the first person that walked past her. "You. I need you to help the General finish preparing for Han Solo's funeral service." Amaryllis got into the bulky man's face, narrowing her almond eyes. "Can you do that?"

The man saluted to her. "Yes, ma'am."

Raina smiled at him as she walked away. As she went into another part of the base, she saw Chewie walking along the top corridor of the part of the base.

"Chewbacca! Leia needs you at the moment."

The hairy creature nodded and exclaimed, walking down from platform. Raina went along with her business. She saw if everything on the base was taking care of, then she went to see Finn.

When she got to the threshold of the room, she saw the star pilot. It wasn't a surprise to see Poe there looking after his friend. The Lieutenant suspected he went to see Finn when she wasn't around. He was probably fresh out of a mission because he still had his pilot's uniform on.

"Dameron." The Lieutenant had a small smirk on her face as she saw the pilot look as his friend. The man looked at the tall woman for a moment and went back to Finn.

"How is our friend doing?" Raina walked around the bed so she could be directly facing Poe.

Poe never took his eyes off Finn. "He's fine. He just won't wake up. Why won't he wake up, Lieutenant?"

"Everything is going to be _just_ fine, Dameron. Please don't worry."

The olive skinned man chewed his lip as he took his friend's hand. Only for a moment, he made eye contact with the woman in front of him.

"W-why did you offer to look after him anyway?" Raina smiled as she could immediately sense the jealousy in his voice.

"I had to take a look at the brand new addition to our team."

"Hmm..." was all that the pilot responded with.

"Are you going to Han's funeral ceremony?"

Poe's head shot up. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it at all." He looked at Finn. "I only wish he was awake to be there."

"Well, if he wakes up in the next week or so, everything will still be there and he'll be able to pay his respects."

"But, I heard he and Rey were there when Kylo killed him, Lieutenant. He sawHan _die_."

Raina's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Oh my."

"Yeah."

"Come on, Pilot. Let's get ready. It's only two hours away." Lieutenant Amaryllis patted Poe on the shoulder and almost walked out the door, until she realized that he wasn't following her.

"Poe, come on. He'll wake up. Don't worry." There was a sad friendly change in her tone.

"He'll wake up soon, I promise."

Poe bent down and whispered something to Finn. Raina couldn't hear it but when she asked Poe about it later, all he did was blush.

Raina was in her private quarters getting ready for the ceremony in thirty minutes. She got together her cards that she had written what she was going to say about Han. The Lieutenant chuckled. No matter how many years of existence she had on her belt, speaking in front of a crowd of people was never her forte. Being one of the resident negotiators around the base, no one understood how the great Lieutenant had stage fright, but that was usually two or three people.

The Lieutenant went to the center of the base because she knew time would fly by, and before she knew it, it would be time.

The arrangement that Leia had personally selected really captured Han. In the center of the arrangement was a hologram of Han, but it wasn't just of him. It was a family hologram with Han, Leia, and their son Ben.

Goodness, that child, Raina thought. She had told Han and Leia that she would've taken him as a her apprentice, but Leia wouldn't listen. Leia wanted Raina to stay. The Jedi was too important to lose on the Resistance's side, but Raina could sense a bit of the dark side in Ben.

And then, just like that, they had lost their son. Such a sad thing to see. However, the blue flowers on either side of the hologram were lovely. As Raina got close to the display, she saw a box with the Resistance symbol on it. She stopped and stared at it for a second.

Just then, Chewbacca came up behind her.

"Raghhhhhhhh." He spoke. Raina nodded.

"So, this is his old blaster, huh? The one you guys used when all of you were younger and trying to defeat Darth Vader."

Chewie huffed and nodded, walking off somewhere. Seeing it was 15 minutes until the ceremony began, the Lieutenant sat down and began reciting her speech.

"And, now, we'll have Lieutenant Raina Amaryllis say a few words on behalf of Han." One of the troops said.

Raina got out of the crowd and went up to the display. She fidgeted awkwardly, cards in her hands. She noticed the eyes on her and gulped hard.

And she began.

"Han Solo was a good man." No, no, she thought to herself. "Well, actually, he was an amazing man. Way back when, when Leia was pregnant with their son, I was in charge of this place and just to see Han still go out and go on missions for us just to make sure the galaxy was a better place for his son showed me a softer side of Solo that I had never seen before, and it made me realize how brave and kind and caring he truly was. He wasn't just a simple man; to me he was a hero in his own right. It's sad to see such a huge light in our lives go out so soon, but wherever he is, I hope he's looking down on us right now with a smile on his face and riding along in the heavens. Thank you, everyone."

With a smile, Raina went off the podium and she went to go sit down with everyone else as Leia went to go up and spoke, giving the most tearful eulogy anyone could have given.

Raina walked into Finn's room and sat down, taking her post. His breathing gentle as usual, the beating from the heart monitor confirmed so.

She picked up a book about the flora of a nearby planet and began to read, trying to find a way to occupy her time until something called her attention to do something else.

Soon, the Lieutenant was 30 pages in and an hour had already passed by. She was so engrossed in the book that the mumbling of the body in front of her didn't fully reach her ears until a couple minutes after.

Her pointed ears poked up and took in account of the sound. She lowered her book down and her violet eyes went wide. She slowly got up, her long and deft fingers gingerly placed in the middle of his chest. Raina could feel his heartbeat rise with each breath he took as his eyes opened.

The first thing he saw was the Lieutenant's face and she scared him. He jolted out of his bed, sitting straight up and screaming, "Where's Rey?! Where is she?! _I need to see if she's okay!"_ The Lieutenant's face was unfamiliar to Finn and he didn't like that. He needed to see Rey or Poe to know he was safe.

Raina only shushed him and, gently, tried to push him back down onto his bed. "It's going to be okay, Finn. You're safe. You're at the Resistance base. You're fine." Her voice was a tad bit raspy, but you could still hear the femininity in it. It was gentle enough that Finn calmed down.

"Who are you?" was all he asked.

"Lieutenant Raina Amaryllis. I was looking after you while you were slee-"

"Finn!" Poe had came running when he heard screaming from Finn's room. His mind was bursting with all the things he'd say to him.

"Where's am I? Where's _Rey?_ "

"Hey, hey buddy, it's alright. Rey went to go find Luke Skywalker, man! Can you believe it?! The Lieutenant here has looked after you after that bastard Kylo Ren knocked you out." Poe looked at Raina with kind eyes. "I think the Lieutenant did a fine job here. You look better than you ever did before."

"R-Rey went to find Luke _Skywalker?!_ T-that's unbelievable! That's gre-oh no. I'm feeling lightheaded."

"Okay, okay. Just relax, Finn." Raina still had her hand on his chest, and Finn eyedher curiously.

"Dameron," the Lieutenant spoke. "Let's let Finn rest. Now that he's conscious, we can feed him something warm. How would you like that, hmm?

Finn stammered. "Um, yeah. Yes. I'd like that." He layer his head down on the pillow while trying not to show his blush.

"Poe, you can visit him later after he eats his food. I know you both have lots to talk about, hmm?" Raina winked at the pilot.

"I-I, uh, yeah." He turned to Finn and smiled. "I'll see you in a bit, buddy. Okay?"

Finn smiled weakly. "Okay, Poe. Tell BB-8 I said hello and that he can visit me anytime he wants."

Poe laughed. "You got it."

* * *

A/N: Well, look who's been! Yes, I am back and school is out! Three free months of just me, work, reading, and writing! Prepare for more updates of not just this story, but my other story, Magic and Metal! Anyways, lovelies, favorite my stories and put me in your author alerts!


	3. The Question

"I felt it." Raina said. It was there.

"Oh, did you?" was all the General said, a smile hiding behind that mouth of hers. "I see Finn is making a fast recovery. It's only been three days, and he has the appetite of a Rancor."

"I know! Isn't it amazing? If he keeps this up, I can take him and train him in no time." Raina was positively glowing with excitement; to actually train someone again? The last time she trained someone was 100 years ago when the Jedi Order was still intact, and she was a senator on the council. Those were busy, busy days compared to the ones she had now.

She missed them.

"Good! I'm glad he's force sensitive. I couldn't feel it, but I didn't cultivate and train like my brother." She looked at Raina seriously. "What did it feel like, Raina? Did he feel powerful?"

Raina shook her head gently. "No. Not quite. It was dormant. Extremely so. But what I don't understand is that why didn't the First Order catch it. I mean, I'm sure Kylo Ren isn't the only force wielder on the dark side." It just didn't make any sense to Raina. Wouldn't they want to have someone alongside Ren? If not, the same level as Kylo.

At the mention of her son, Leia grimaced, but gave off a joyous appearance. "I'm happy you found something to devote your time into. I know you've missed the battlefield."

"You just can't let me go, Leia. You're going to have to let me on the battlefield one day. Maybe Finn and I could be a duo." Leia looked at her, shock on her face.

"Raina, don't go chasing something from the past." Leia remembered a late, late night long ago. Wanting to let off some steam, her and Raina had a couple drinks. Raina, someone who never had a drink in all of her long life, couldn't hold herself and told Leia something about her past.

Something Raina would _never_ do.

The Lieutenant looked at the woman in front of her and her once beaming expression was wiped off of her face.

"Trust me, I won't. This is for the Resistance."

* * *

Raina looked on with Poe as Finn ate rapidly, his eyes never coming off of his steaming food. The Lieutenant and the Pilot grinned, seeing Finn getting his strength back.

"Finn, do you want to slow down?" Raina laughed. "I think you're going to go back to sleep once you finish."

Poe laughed as Finn slowed down and looked at the two people biting their lips, trying not to laugh at him.

"Oh, I, uh…was I really eating that fast?" A drop of the food dripped back into the bowl.

"Just a little there, buddy." Poe nudged Finn in the arm, causing the him to giggle.

As Raina looked at the two men, she thought there was no time to waste when she had to ask Finn the question.

The Jedi awkwardly fidgeted where she was. In all of the time that Poe had known the mysterious, tall, and gentle woman, he had never seen her act with a weird uncertainty.

It was bizarre as hell.

Finn couldn't say anything for the matter. He didn't know the Lieutenant from anywhere. The ex-Stormtrooper was happy to be among friends and friendly strangers.

"So…," Raina started. Her shimmery, golden eyes looked into Finn's and he felt entranced. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a Jedi…"

Finn's eyes widened. He searched her face to see if she was lying or joking. He looked down to her hip, and saw her sabre-like hilt.

"And, I was thinking if I could-oh?" Raina followed Finn's eyes down to where her lightsaber was held. She smiled.

"W-would you like to hold it?" She gingerly took her lightsaber, and put it in Finn's gentle hands.

Her hilt was in a class of its own.

"You're a Jedi?" Finn questioned her. "But, I thought every Jedi was killed off once Order 66 was put in place."

"You'd be surprised what an old woman like me has up her sleeves." Raina couldn't help but chuckle at herself.

"Old lady? Lieutenant, aren't only thirty-five or something?" Poe interjected. He never knew Raina's real age, but she couldn't be _that_ old.

"No. I'm much, much older, Dameron."

Poe scoffed and sat back in his chair stunned. Finn was too preoccupied with Raina's lightsaber to actually pay attention to the conversation.

"So, Finn, back to what I was saying. I want you to train with me. I want you to become my padawan so you can become a jedi."

Finn looked up at her and laughed. "Me? Me a Jedi? Am I even force sensitive?"

"Yes. Actually, you are."

"I am?" Finn whispered, shocked and in total disbelief. Raina took his arm and slowly cascaded her hand on his smooth brown skin. Finn was glad that she couldn't see him because he would blush even more.

Raina, on the other hand, hummed as she felt the Force coursing through him. It's been awhile since she's felt the Force of someone else.

"Would you like train with me, Finn? The First Order is getting stronger by the minute and the Resistance needs help from more than one jedi." Raina was on the borderline of pleading. She didn't know how much Finn hoped he would force sensitive.

Finn looked at Poe, then back at Raina. "I-I…yes. Yes! I want to train with you…Raina." Saying the Lieutenant's name for the first time was strange. He felt like he should've saluted her. All the woman did was smile, however, when her name came off of Finn's lips.

Poe reached for Finn's shoulder and squeezed, his smile reaching his deep mocha eyes. But, there was somehow still some sadness in them. He didn't want his friend to leave him.

"So, my friend is gonna become a full-fledged jedi?"

Finn's smile turned into full grin as he thought of his future as a jedi. "Yes! Yeah I am!" He looked to the Lieutenant. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Finn's smile deteriorated. "Tomorrow?" He nervously asked.

"Tomorrow." Raina responded with. "So, rest up and I'll come and get you in the morning with a ship ready to go."

"It's your time to shine, Finn. Be the best damn Jedi out there." Poe hugged his friend as he went out to head to a meeting. That just left Finn and Raina alone together.

Finn awkwardly looked at the woman.

"How many people have you trained in your life, Lieutenant?"

Putting her lightsaber back in its holder, she chuckled. "Hundreds, Finn." She put her dainty hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you about everything once you start your training."

* * *

A/N: Whoo hoo! Next stop, Finn starts his training. I'm excited and I hope you guys are too! Don't forget to put me in your alerts and favorite this story.


End file.
